1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to semiconductor-on-insulator structures, and more specifically, to silicon-on-insulator structures having graphene nanoelectronic devices.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor-on-insulator (SOT) technology is becoming increasingly important in semiconductor processing. An SOI substrate structure typically contains a buried insulator layer, which functions to electrically isolate a top semiconductor device layer from a base semiconductor substrate. Active devices, such as transistors, are typically formed in the top semiconductor device layer of the SOI substrate. Devices formed using SOI technology (i.e., SOI devices) offer many advantages over their bulk counterparts, including, but not limited to: reduction of junction leakage, reduction of junction capacitance, reduction of short channel effects, better device performance, higher packing density, and lower voltage requirements.
Recently, attention has been directed to using graphene with SOI structures. Graphene has emerged as a nanomaterial with intriguing physics and potential applications in electronic devices. It is believed that graphene provides the potential to achieve higher device densities, smaller feature sizes, smaller separation between features, and more precise feature shapes. In addition, the fabrication of graphene-based electronic devices is compatible with the current CMOS technology given its planar structures. Most graphene devices considered and studied so for are fabricated on an oxide substrate, which makes it difficult to integrate with other circuit components. So far, the integration of graphene devices and silicon devices has not been realized.